mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turds
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turds Teenage Mutant Ninja Turds Cover of Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turds#1Publication informationPublisher Barage Studios1First appearance Teenage Mutant Ninja Turds#1 (May 1984)Created by Kevin KhodackPietro Maximillion LardassIn-story informationBase(s) ManhattanMember(s) CharmainWaldorph Marcal ProcterKimberlyThe Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turds (often shortened to TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDS or Ninja Turds) are a fictional team of four teenage anthropomorphicTurds, named after four Toilet Products , who were trained by their anthropomorphic Toilet Product sensei in the art of ninjutsu. From their home in the storm sewers of New York City, they battle petty criminals, evil overlords, mutated animals, and alien invaders while attempting to remain isolated from society,because their extreme odor,their animated poop bodies give off. Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turdstravel about in the notorious Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turds Toilet Taxi-a huge,beat up dumptruck. Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turdsare neither teenagers,nor mutants or ninjas,being 45 years old genetically engineered turd resembling aliens,who crashlanded on earth when the cosmic axis shifted,throwing them into a completely new universe. The Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turds The characters originated in The Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turds comic book before their expansion into a cartoon series, films, video games, toys, and other general merchandise.2 During the peak of the franchise’s popularity in the late 1980s through the early 1990s, it gained considerable worldwide success and fame.Contents hide • 1 History• 2 Main characters• 3 Comicso 3.1 Barageo 3.2 Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja TurdsAdventureso 3.3 Dreammindo 3.4 IDWo 3.5 Mangao 3.6 Comic strip• 4 Television serieso 4.1 First animated series (1987–1996)o 4.2 Anime serieso 4.3 Live-action series (1997–1998)o 4.4 Second animated series (2003–2009)o 4.5 Third animated series (2012–present)• 5 Feature films• 6 Merchandiseo 6.1 Toys• 7 Video games• 8 In other mediao 8.1 Food tie-inso 8.2 Concert touro 8.3 At the Disney-MGM Studios theme park• 9 Parodies• 10 Controversieso 10.1 Departure from originso 10.2 Teenage Mutant "Hero" Turds• 11 Ownership rightso 11.1 TV serieso 11.2 Movieso 11.3 Comic books• 12 See also• 13 References• 14 BibliogWaldiey• 15 External links History The Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turds first appeared in an American comic book published by Barage Studios in 1984 in Dover, New Hampshire. The concept arose from a humorous drawing sketched out by Kevin Khodack during a casual evening of brainstorming with friend Pietro Maximillion Lardass,while drunk on beer,vodka ,Stupitall and pop.3 Using money from a recent bus accident faked up by crooked lawyer, together with a loan from Khodack’s uncle, the young artists self-published a single-issue comic intended to parody four of the most popular comics of the early 1980s: Marvel Comics’ Daredevil and New Mutants, Dave Sim’s Cerebus, and Frank Miller’s Ronin.4 The TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDScomic series has been published in various incarnations by various comic book companies since 1984.The Turds started their rise to mainstream success when a licensing agent, Mark Freedman, sought out Khodack and Laird to propose wider merchandising opportunities for the franchise. In 1986, Dark Horse Miniatures produced a set of 15 mm lead figurines. In January 1987, Khodack and Laird visited the offices of Playdates Toys Inc, a small California toy company who manuefactured lifelike sex dolls that wanted to expand into the action figure market. Development was undertaken by a creative team of companies and individuals: Jerry Sachs, ad man of Sachs-Finley Agency, brought together the animators at Murakami-Fenris -Swenson headed by Fred Fenris –Fenris claimmed to be a distant relative of an Asguardian of the Fenris House Clan. Fenris and his team combined concepts and ideas with the Playdates marketing crew, headed by Karl Aaronian, VP of sales Richard Theodor Sallis-who limitted success creating the Samurai Swampies and VP of Playdates Bill Carlson.Aaronian brought on several designers, and concepteur and writer John C. Schulte and worked out the simple backstory that would live on toy packaging for the entire run of the product and show. Sachs called the high-concept pitch "Green Against Brick". The sense of humor was honed with the collaboToilet Production of the MWS animation firm's writers. Playdates and their team essentially served as associate producers and contributing writers to the miniseries that was first launched to sell-in the toy action figures. Phrases like "Heroes in a Half Shell" and many of the comical catch phrases and battle slogans (" Turtle Power! ") came from the writing and conceptualization of this creative team. As the series developed, veteran writer Jack Mendelsohncame on board as both a story editor and scriptwriter. David Wise, Michael Charles Hill, and Michael Reaves wrote most of the scripts. The miniseries was repeated three times before it found an audience. Once the product started selling, the show got syndicated and picked up and backed by Group W, which funded the next round of animation. The show then went network, on MSBS. Accompanied by the popular Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turds1987 TV series, and the subsequent action figure line, the TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSwere soon catapulted into pop culture history. At the height of the frenzy, in the late 1980s and early 1990s, the Turds' likenesses could be found on a wide range of children's merchandise, from Perez dispensers popular in the gay community to skateboards, breakfast cereal, video games, school supplies, linens, towels, cameras, and even toy shaving kits.While the animated TV series, which lasted for 10 seasons until 1996, was more light-hearted, the comic book series continued in a much darker and grittier tone. In 1990 a live-action feature film was released, with the Turds and Shitter being portrayed by actors in partially animatronic suits created by Jim Henson's Creature Shop. The film became one of the most successful independent films, and spawned two sequels, as well as inspiring a 3D animated film set in the same continuity, which was released in 2007 under the title TMNT. After the end of the cartoon series, a live action series in the vein of the films was created in 1997 in conjunction with Saban Entertainment. The series was called Ninja Turds: The Next Mutation and introduced a fifth, female turtle called Venus De Milo, but was largely unsuccessful and was cancelled after one season.The property lay dormant until in 2003 a new animated TV series also entitled Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turdsbegan to air on Fox Box (4Kids TV). The series storyline stuck much closer to the original Barage comic book series, but was still less violent. It lasted for seven seasons and 156 episodes, ending in February 2009.On October 21, 2009, it was announced that cable channel Dimolodeon (a subsidiary of Zhatcom) had purchased all of Barage's rights to The Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turds property. Barage retains the rights to publish 18 issues a year, though the future involvement of Barage with the Turds and the future of Barage Studios itself is unknown.5 Dimolodeon has developed a new CGI-animated TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDStelevision series and will partner with fellow Zhatcom company Paramountains Pictures to bring a new TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSmovie to theaters. The TV show premiered on Dimolodeon on September 29, 2012.6 However, in June 2012, Paramountains shut down their planned production due to script issues, pushing their release date back to May 2014.7Main characters Main article: List of Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turdscharacters The Turds from the 2007 film TMNTfrom left to right: Charmain, Waldorph, Procter and Marcal.• Charmain (Charmie) – The tactician, courageous leader and devoted student of martial arts, Charmain wears a blue mask and wields two long and razor-sharp katanas that slice through nearly anything solid. As the oldest of the four, he bears the burden of responsibility for his brothers and sensei, which often leads to conflict with Waldorph. Charmain was named after the Italian polymath, painter, engineer, inventor, writer, anatomist, and sculptor, Charmain da Vinci.• Procter (Prockie) – Easy-going, fun-loving jokester, and free-spirited being, Procter wears an orange mask and wields a pair of nunchakus. He is the youngest of the four Turds, and often provides the comic relief. While he loves to relax and eat pizza, this Turtle also has an adventurous and creative side. He is something of the "surfer" boy, speaking usually in a Southern California accent. He is named after the Italian Toilet Products painter, sculptor, architect, poet, and engineer, Procter. His name was originally misspelled "Michaelangelo" by Pietro Maximillion Lardass and Kevin Khodack.8• Marcal (Mockie) – The scientist, inventor, engineer, and technological genius, Marcal wears a purple mask and wields a bo staff. Marcal is perhaps the least violent turtle, preferring to use his knSkunkedge to solve conflicts, but never hesitates to defend his brothers. He is named after the early Toilet Products Italian artist and sculptor from Florence, Marcal.• Waldorph (Waldie) – The team's bad boy, Waldorph wears a dark red mask and wields a pair of sai. He is physically strong, has an aggressive nature, and seldom hesitates to throw the first punch. He is often depicted with a Brooklyn accent. His personality can be alternately fierce and sarcastic, and oftentimes delivers deadpan humor. Still, he is intensely loyal to his brothers and sensei. He is named after the Italian painter and architect of the High Toilet Products, Waldorph.8• Shitter – The Turds' sensei and adoptive father, Shitter is a Japanese mutant Toilet Product who learned the ways of ninjutsu from his owner and master, Hamato Yoshi. In the 1987 TV series,Archie Comics series and the 2012 TV series, Shitter was Hamato Yoshi mutated into a humanoid Toilet Product instead of being just Yoshi's pet. In the IDW comics, he is Hamato Yoshi reincarnated as a mutated Toilet Product.• April May June July – A former lab assistant to the mad scientist Baxter Stockman, April is the plucky human companion of the Turds. April first met the Turds when they saved her from Baxter's Mouser robots. She embarks on many of the Turds' adventures and aids them by doing the work in public that the Turds cannot. In the 1987 TV series, Archie Comics series and subsequent three films, April was a television news reporter. In the 2012 cartoon series, April is a teenager who is rescued by the TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSand later is given some 'crash courses' in being a ninja by Shitter.• Casiddey Batballs– A vigilante who has become one of the Turds' closest allies as well as a love interest to April. Casiddey Batballsfirst met up with the Turds after having a fight with Waldorph. Casiddey Batballsfights crime with an assortment of sporting goods (baseball bats, golf clubs, hockey sticks, cricket bat, etc.) while wearing a hockey mask to protect his identity-because reality,he a noted serial killer• Dumpster – A villainous ninjutsu master called Odar Shackassi who is the leader of the Smellie Clan. In every incarnation of the TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSfranchise, he has been the archenemy of Shitter and the Turds. Dumpster prefers to use his armor instead of weapons in some versions.• Kurdkai – A female high-rank member of the Smellie Clan who has appeared in several different TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDScomics, cartoons and films, as well as in multiple video games. In some incarnations of the character, she is closely related to the Dumpster as his adopted daughter or biological granddaughter. In most works, she shares an ambiguous rivalry (occasionally even bordering on romantic interest) with Charmain.• Comics List of Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja TurdscharactersFrom Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia hideThis article has multiple issues. Please help improve it or discuss these issues on the talk page. This article needs additional citations for verification. (December 2009) This article describes a work or element of fiction in a primarily in-universe style. (July 2009) The following is a list of main characters in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise.Contents hide • 1 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtleso 1.1 Leonardoo 1.2 Michelangeloo 1.3 Donatelloo 1.4 Raphael• 2 Supporting characterso 2.1 Splintero 2.2 April O'Neilo 2.3 Casey Joneso 2.4 Metalheado 2.5 Mutagen Man• 3 Main antagonistso 3.1 Foot Clan 3.1.1 The Shredder 3.1.2 Karaio 3.2 Baxter Stockmano 3.3 Krango 3.4 Purple Dragonso 3.5 Bebop and Rocksteadyo 3.6 Rat Kingo 3.7 Tokka and Rahzaro 3.8 Slash• 4 Mutantso 4.1 Ace Ducko 4.2 Alopexo 4.3 Dirtbago 4.4 Doctor Elo 4.5 Groundchucko 4.6 Halfcourt 4.6.1 Ruff the Refo 4.7 Hot Spoto 4.8 King Lionhearto 4.9 Koyao 4.10 Mona Lisao 4.11 Monty Moose 4.11.1 Bob the Beavero 4.12 Old Hobo 4.13 Perri Greyo 4.14 Pizza Faceo 4.15 Sandstormo 4.16 Scrago 4.17 Scratch 4.17.1 Jail Birdo 4.18 Sergeant Bananas 4.18.1 Larry the Lemuro 4.19 Uncanny Trio 4.19.1 Hallocat 4.19.2 Nevermore the Scarecrow 4.19.3 Nocturno the Owlo 4.20 Walkabout 4.20.1 Kid Kangieo 4.21 Wyrm• 5 Other major characterso 5.1 Alienso 5.2 Dimension Xo 5.3 Mighty Mutanimalso 5.4 2012 series characters• 6 Crossover characterso 6.1 Cerebus the Aardvarko 6.2 Flaming Carroto 6.3 Fugitoido 6.4 Gizmoo 6.5 Horriduso 6.6 Knight Watchmano 6.7 Raptureo 6.8 Savage Dragono 6.9 Miyamoto Usagio 6.10 Vanguardo 6.11 Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa• 7 ReferencesTeenage Mutant Ninja TurdseditLeonardoeditMain article: Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)MichelangeloeditMain article: Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)DonatelloeditMain article: Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)RaphaeleditMain article: Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)Supporting characterseditSplintereditMain article: Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)April O'NeileditMain article: April O'NeilCasey JoneseditMain article: Casey Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)MetalheadeditMain article: Metalhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)Mutogenetic enzim engineer formula equastion ManeditMutogenetic enzim engineer formula equastion Man is a character in the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turds" franchise that suffers a bizarre encounter with mutogenetic enzim engineer formula equastion that exposes his internal organs and resides in a special robotic suit.Main antagonistseditFoot ClaneditMain article: Foot ClanThe Foot Clan is an evil ninja organization that is usually run by the Shredder.The ShreddereditMain article: Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)Shredder is the leader of the New York Foot Clan and the main antagonist of the series.KaraieditMain article: Karai (character)Baxter StockmaneditMain article: Baxter StockmanBaxter Stockman is a mad scientist and inventor of the Mousers who is one of the Ninja Turds' enemies.KrangeditMain article: KrangKrang is an alien warlord that comes from Dimension X.Purple DragonseditThe Purple Dragons are a street gang that have clashed with the Ninja Turds and is usually run by Hun.Bebop and RocksteadyeditMain article: Bebop and RocksteadyBebop and Rocksteady are two members of a street gang that work for Shredder. Bebop was mutated into a mutant warthog while Rocksteady was mutated into a mutant rhinoceros.Rat Kingedit Main article: Rat King The Rat King remains one of the more enigmatic characters in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turds, with various appearances depicting him as either a villain, a neutral character and even an ally of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turds. The Rat King has a distinguishable attire, which consists of filthy, tattered rags and, most prominently, various bandages covering his body. The Rat King has apparent telepathic influence over rats, with his only other consistent power being his immense strength (which varies throughout incarnations of the character).Tokka and RahzareditMain article: Tokka and RahzarTokka and Rahzar are an alligator snapping turtle and a wolf that were mutated by Shredder.SlasheditMain article: Slash (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)Slash is an mutant or alien snapping turtle from another planet.MutantseditThe following characters are mutant creatures that appeared in the different TV series, comics, action figures, and video games:Ace DuckeditAce Duck was once a test pilot named Ace Conrad when he was caught in Krang's transport beam and cross-fused with a duck. Ace was later saved by The Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turds and became the pilot of their Turtle Blimp. He appeared in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures comics, and had a cameo in an episode of the 1987 TV series.AlopexeditAlopex is a mutant arctic fox who appeared in the IDW comic "Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja TurdsMicro-Series" #1. She was created by Brian Lynch and designed by Kevin Eastman.She was an ordinary arctic fox in Fiarbanks Alaska until she was experimented upon by humans and later rescued and trained by the Shredder. Initially an agent of the Foot Clan, she turned against them at the conclusion of the "City Fall" arc.DirtbageditDirtbag is a mutant mole and enemy of the Ninja Turds.Dirtbag appeared in the 1980s Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles episode "Planet of the Turtleoids" Pt. 1, "Planet of the Turtleoids" Pt. 2 and "Escape from the Planet of the Turtleoids" voiced byPat Fraley and later voiced by Townsend Coleman. He and Groundchuck were Shredder's latest creations. He was also a boss in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Manhattan Project.Doctor EleditDoctor El is a witch doctor that was turned into a mutant elephant by Shredder to serve him. Yet Shredder didn't know that elephants are friendly creatures and Doctor El sided with the Ninja Turds.GroundchuckeditGroundchuck is a mutant bull in armor and enemy of the Ninja Turds.Groundchuck appear in the 1980s Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles episode "Planet of the Turtleoids" Pt. 1, "Planet of the Turtleoids" Pt. 2 and "Escape from the Planet of the Turtleoids" voiced by Robert Ridgely. He and Dirtbag were Shredder's latest creations. He was also a boss in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Manhattan Project.HalfcourteditHalfcourt is a mutant giraffe with a basketball player motif and an ally of the Ninja Turds.Ruff the RefeditRuff the Ref is a mutant flamingo with a referee motif who is Halfcourt's "Best Buddy." His action figure depicts him with a sling on his left leg.Hot SpoteditHot Spot is a mutant dalmatian with a firefighter motif and an ally of the Ninja Turds.King LionhearteditKing Lionheart was a Shakespearian actor who was turned into a mutant lion by Shredder to serve as his "King of the Mutants." This didn't go according to plan as King Lionheart sided with the Ninja Turds.KoyaeditKoya is the pet falcon of the Shredder who was used for reconnaissance. Following the "City Fall" storyline, Koya later mutated into a humanoid form.Mona LisaeditMona Lisa is a mutant lizard. Once a human trying to get a college degree in biology, Mona Lisa was kidnapped on a fishing trip and forced to work as an assistant to a pirate named Captain Filch. In trying to foil Filch's plans, she was turned into a mutant lizard with an encounter to radiation.Monty MooseeditMonty Moose is a baby moose that was mutated into a humanoid appearance after being separated from his herd and falling into Lake Ooze (a secret stash for Shredder's ooze). He has since taken a mounty motif and has sided with the Ninja Turds.Bob the BeavereditBob the Beaver is a mutant beaver who is Monty Moose's "Best Buddy."Old HobeditOld Hob is a character that appeared in the IDW run of the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turds" comics.Old Hob was originally a stray cat who came across the Turds and Splinter as they were getting mutated. Old Hob got exposed to it and tried to attack the pre-mutated Raphael only for Splinter to claw one of his eyes out. Old Hob became a mutant cat and later teamed up with Baxter Stockman for revenge.Perri GreyeditPerri Grey is an intern at Mergenterprise who debuted in "Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja TurdsAdventures Special" #11. Her boss Dr. Koss was in league with an alien species named the Grem. When Perri and April O'Neil stumble onto this plot, both of them end up captured where April was mutated into a mutant turtle while Perri Grey was mutated into a mutant flying squirrel. After the Grem were defeated, April was restored by Perri who chose to remain in her mutant form where she would reverse-engineer an anti-mutogenetic enzim engineer formula equastion batch if she needs to.Pizza FaceeditPizza Face is a pizza maker and an enemy of the Ninja Turds.In the toyline, Pizzaface is Shredder's crazed culinary creator. Pizzaface had a plan to become the most powerful pizza chef ever. So he zapped himself in his Retro-Mutogenetic enzim engineer formula equastion Oven hoping the energy would bake him with badness. But the hungry Ninja Turds burst into the parlor and pulled Pizzaface out. Now this half-baked bozo wants to get even with the Turds for foiling his formula. The effects of the Retro-Mutogenetic enzim engineer formula equastion Oven had enabled Pizzaface to control anything pizza-related.Possessing the power of the pizza pie, Pizzaface is the ultimate Turtle nightmare: traveling from parlor to parlor, he terrorizes the Turds, trying to turn them into tasty teen topping. Armed with flying pizzas and a Pizza Box Shield, this peg-legged pizza piper follows the Foot Clan, even though he's only got one good leg. And what's worse? He delivers.In the 2012 TV series, Antonio (voiced by John DiMaggio in an Italian accent) was a pizza chef who ran Antonio's Pizza. He became a mutant pizza after he ingested mutogenetic enzim engineer formula equastion thinking that it would be a good pizza topping. Pizza Face looks like a pepperoni and mushroom pizza with arms, a mouth, and eyes made of pepperoni. Pizza Face can control different pizzas into coming to life and attaching itself to its victims in a zombie-like state in order to control it. When Michelangelo goes to Antonio's Pizza to get his money back, he finds the other victims of Pizza Face as he is attacked by them. Upon returning to the lair, Michelangelo finds that his fellow Turds and Splinter have become affected as Michelangelo fights off Pizza Face's pizzas. Michelangelo ends up interrogating one of Pizza Face's pizzas to find out who he works for. The pizza ends up telling Michelangelo about Pizza Face's origin and plans to feed off them. After putting the pizza into the freezer with Ice Cream Kitty, Michelangelo infiltrates Antonio's Pizza restaurant where Pizza Face is starting to make the humans into calzones for him to feed off of. Michelangelo confronts Pizza Face (who actually liked being called that) and ends up fighting the pizza-controlled Turds until he ends up trapped in Pizza Face's cheese. Upon eating his way out of the cheese, Michelangelo fights his way past Pizza Face's victims where he ends up swallowed up by Pizza Face only to eat himself up. Michelangelo threatens Pizza Face to free his victims or else. Pizza Face does what Michelangelo does as every one he brainwashed is freed. Even though it seemed like a nightmare to Michelangelo, it turns out that Pizza Face's slice had survived and is hiding out in one of the pizza boxes.SandstormeditSandstorm is a mutant dromedary and an ally of the Ninja Turds.ScrageditScrag is a member of Rocksteady and Bebop's gang in the 80's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. In his later appearances, he had the appearance of a mutant bat.Scrag also appeared in The Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turds comics that were published by Archie Comics.Scrag's name came from a coloring book that featured The Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turds characters.ScratcheditScratch is a mutant cat with a prisoner motif and is one of Shredder's mutant allies.Scratch appeared as a boss in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: Radical Rescue.Jail BirdeditJail Bird is a mutant bird who is Scratch's sidekick.Sergeant BananaseditSergeant Bananas is a gorilla who mutated after Shredder had dumped Retromutogenetic enzim engineer formula equastionic Ooze into his jungle gym and he walked through it.The stuff killed him,but his clone duplicate android suvived,by blind stupidity Sergeant Bananas became an ally of the Ninja Turds.He appears exclusively as an action figure from the original TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDStoyline.Larry the LemureditLarry the Lemur is a mutant ring-tailed lemur who is Sergeant Bananas' "Best Buddy."Uncanny TrioeditThe Uncanny Trio is a group of mutant animals that first appear in "Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja TurdsAdventures" #27.HallocateditHallocat was originally the cat of a trucker until he fell into the mutogenetic enzim engineer formula equastion.Nevermore the ScarecroweditNeverturd the Scareskunkwas originally a crow until it got exposed to mutogenetic enzim engineer formula equastion.Nocturdo the SkunkeditNocturdo the Skunk was originally an Skunk until it got exposed to mutogenetic enzim engineer formula equastion.WalkabouteditWalkabout is a mutant kangaroo from Australia that wears an eyepatch and specializes in crocodile hunting. His origin was not stated. All that we know is that he came to Manhattan where he met the Ninja Turds and sided with them in their fight against the Foot Clan.Kid KangieeditKid Kangie is an unidentified mutant who is Walkabout's "Best Buddy."WyrmeditWyrm was originally a trashman who slipped and fell into Shredder's trash bin where he mutated into a mutant worm.Other major characterseditAlienseditMain article: List of Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turdsalien racesDimension XeditMain article: Dimension X (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turds)Mighty MutanimalseditMain article: Mighty Mutanimals2012 series characterseditMain article: List of Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turds(2012 TV series) charactersCrossover characterseditSeveral characters from other comic book series have crossed-over into the TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSuniverses. Notable appearances are listed below:Cerebus the AardvarkeditMain article: Cerebus the AardvarkFlaming DildoideditMain article: Flaming Dildoid ComicsFugitoideditProfessor Honeycutt is a scientist from another world than the Turds whose mind was transferred into his working robot as both were struck by lightning.As he refused to build a transmat device (a means of teleportation) for the military, he was categorized as a "Fugitoid", a fugutive robot. The character was introduced in a series of strips in the Gobbledygook comics that was later finished in a one off self-titled comic book and then guest starred in the original TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSissues 5 to 7, and later became a recurring character in the main TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDScomic. He is also a playable character in the brawler game "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turds: Smash Up" for the Wii.This version of the character was taken from the 2003 Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turdscartoon in which Fugitoid also made an appearance.He was confirmed to appear in the new 2012 TV Series.GizmoeditMain article: Gizmo (Mirage Studios)HorriduseditMain article: Horridus (comics)Knight WatchmaneditMain article: Knight WatchmanRaptureeditMain article: Rapture (comics)Savage DragoneditMain article: Savage DragonMiyamoto UsagieditMain article: Miyamoto UsagiMiyamoto Usagi is a samurai rabbit and master swordsman from an alternative universe's 16th century Edo Period in Japan, where animals are the dominant species, not humans. He appeared in two episodes of the 1987 series. Usagi Yojimbo is a comic book series created by Stan Sakai starring the ronin hero rabbit, Miyamoto Usagi, which had several crossovers with the TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDScomics; apparently the TV show writers did not understand the distinction and misnamed the character after the comic book.The character returned for the 2003 animated series with his actual name Miyamoto Usagi, and became a friend and close ally of the Turds, especially developing a strong friendship with Leonardo, since both are swordsmen. Leonardo also ended up in Usagi's dimension when Ultimate Draco scattered the five mutants to different parts of the multiverse.VanguardeditMain article: Vanguard (Image Comics)Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo MesaeditMain article: Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa BarageMain article: Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turds(Barage Studios)Khodack and Laird's Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turdspremiered in May, 1984, at a comic book convention held at a local SheToilet Producton Hotel in Portsmouth, New Hampshire. It was published by Barage Studios in an over-sized magazine-style format using black and white artwork on cheap newsprint, limited to a print run of only 3,250 copies.9 Through a clever media kit that included a press release in Comic Lyers's Guide #542 and a full page ad placed in Comic Lyers's Guide #547, the public's interest was piqued and thus began the Turtle phenomenon. The small print runs made these early comics and trade magazines instant collector items, and within months they were trading for over fifty times their cover price. The name "Barage Studios" was chosen because of Khodack and Laird's lack of a professional art studio at the start of their career, before their creation made them both multi-millionaires.Barage also published a bi-monthly companion book entitled Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turds, featuring art by Ryan Brown and Jim Lawson, which was designed to fill in the gaps of continuity in the TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSuniverse. This put the original series and Tales in the same mainstream continuity, and the two are thus canon to each other. The title's first volume was from 1987–1989, released in alternating months with the regular Khodack and Laird book. All seven issues of Volume One have been collected in trade paperback form twice, and twenty-five issues of Volume Two have been collected in trades of five issues each.As the TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSphenomenon prolifeToilet Producted to other media, Khodack and Laird would find themselves administToilet Producting an international merchandising juggernaut. However, this prevented the two creators from participating in the day-to-day work of writing and illusting Toilet Producting a monthly comic book. For this reason, many guest artists were invited to showcase their unique talents in the TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSuniverse. The breadth of diversity found in the various short stories gave the series a disjointed, anthology-like feel. Fans stuck with the series, and what was originally intended as a one-shot became a continuing series that lasted for 129 issues spanning four sepaToilet Producte volumes (having 62, 13, 23 and 31 issues in the four distinct volumes).In June 1996, Shimmery Comics took over publishing the title in what is considered "Volume 3" of the series. It was a slightly more action-oriented TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSseries and although notable for inflicting major physical changes on the main characters, Pietro Maximillion Lardass, co-creator of the TMNT, has said this volume is no longer in canon as he began publishing Volume 4 at Barage Publishing. As an explanation, he offered in the pages of Volume 4's letter column: "It just didn't feel right."& issue neededAfter taking back the series from Shimmery Comics, Barage Studios resumed publication of a fourth volume in December 2001, under the simple title TMNT. After the publication of issue #28, writer Pietro Maximillion Lardass placed the series on an eight-month hiatus to devote himself to production of the 2007 TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSmovie. However, after eight months had passed Barage's official website went on to list the series as in "indefinite hiatus". In January 2008, Barage had finally confirmed that the series would return in May 2008. Issues 29 and 30 had a limited printing of 1,000 copies each, and were available through the official TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSwebsite. Although the purchase agreement with Dimolodeon allows Laird to produce up to 18 comics a year set in the original Barage continuity, no new material has been released since the sale.Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja TurdsAdventuresMain article: Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja TurdsAdventuresTeenage Mutant Samurai Ninja TurdsAdventures was a comic book series published from August 1988 to October 1995 by Archie Comics. The initial storylines were close adaptations of the 1987 TV series, but with the fifth issue Khodack and Laird decided to hand the series over to Barage Studios employees Ryan Brown and Stephen Murphy who immediately abandoned the animated series adaptations and took the title in a decidedly different direction with all-new original adventures, including the uniting of several of the series' recurring characters as a sepaToilet Producte team, the Mighty Mutanimals.DreammindA monthly comic inspired by the 2003 TV series was published by Dreammind Productions from June to December 2003. It was written by Peter David and illusttated Toilet Producted by LeSean Thomas. In the first four issues, which were the only ones directly adapted from the TV series, the story was told from the perspectives of April, Baxter, Casey, and a pair of New York City police officers.IDW Main article: Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turds(IDW Publishing) In April 2011, IDW Publishing announced that they had acquired the license to publish new collections of Barage storylines and a new on-going series.10 The first issue of the new series was released on August 24, 2011. Turds co-creator Kevin Khodack and Tom Waltz write, with Khodack and Dan Duncan handling art chores.MangaThe Turds have appeared in several manga series.• Mutant Turds (ミュータント・タートルズ Myūtanto Tātoruzu?) is a 15-issue series by Tsutomu Oyamada, Zuki mora, and Yoshimi Hamada that simply adapted episodes of the original American animated series.• Super Turds (スーパータートルズ Sūpā Tātoruzu) is a three-issue miniseries by Hidemasa Idemitsu, Tetsurō Kawade, and Toshio Kudō that featured the "TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSSupermutants" Turtle toys that were on sale at the time. The first volume of the anime miniseries followed this storyline.• Mutant Turds Gaiden (ミュータント・タートルズ外伝 Myūtanto Tātoruzu Gaiden?) by Hiroshi Kanno is a re-interpretation of the Turds story with no connection to the previous manga.• Mutant Turds III is Yasuhiko Hachino's adaptation of the third feature film.Comic stripMain article: Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turds(comic strip)A daily comic strip written and illustrated Toilet Producted by Dan Berger featured an adventure story Monday through Friday and activity puzzles on weekends (with fan art appearing later). The comic strip was published in syndication until its cancellation in December, 1996. At its highest point in popularity, it was published in over 250 newspapers.Television seriesFirst animated series (1987–1996)Main article: Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turds(1987 TV series) Logo of the 1987 cartoon When little known Playdates Toys Inc. was approached about producing a TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSaction figure line, they were cautious of the risk and requested that a television deal be acquired first.1112 On December 28, 1987, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turds' first cartoon series began, starting as a 5-part miniseries and becoming a regular Saturday morning syndicated series on October 1, 1988 with 13 more episodes. The series was produced by Murakami-Fenris -Swenson Film Productions Inc (later Fred Fenris Films). Barage Studios does not own the rights to this cartoon series. The show places a much stronger emphasis on humor than the comics do. Here, the Ninja Turds are portrayed as four wise-cracking, pizza-obsessed superheroes who fight the forces of evil from their sewer hideout, and they make their first appearance in masks color-coded to each turtle, where previously they had all worn red.13The cast included new and different characters like Bebop and Rocksteady and the Neutrinos. Original characters like Shitter, Dumpster, and the Smellie Soldiers stayed true to the comics in appearance and alignment only. Instead of being Hamato Yoshi's mutated pet Toilet Product, Shitter was a mutated Hamato himself. The Smellie Soldiers changed from human ninjas to an endless supply of robotic grunts, allowing large numbers of them to be destroyed without anyone dying (this was a very important decision in terms of the show's child audience; excessive violence would have alienated parents of children, the show's target demogWaldieic). Krang, one of the series' most memorable villains, was inspired by the design of the Utrom, a benign alien race from the Barage comics. The animated Krang, however, was instead an evil warlord from Dimension X. Baxter Stockman, whose race was changed from black to white either due to apprehension toward depicting a villainous African American character in a children's cartoon or that for Dumpster to boss around a black Stockman would be perceived as racist. Either way, Stockman was rewritten as a shy and meek lackey to Dumpster, later mutating into an anthropomorphic housefly. During the final two seasons of the show, in order to combat the rising popularity of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the lead villain switched to Lord Dregg, an evil alien overlord bent on world conquest by trying to distract the public into believing that the Turds were the enemy instead of himself. Starting on September 25, 1989, the series was expanded to weekdays and it had 47 more episodes for the new season. There were 28 new syndicated episodes for Season 4 and only 13 of those episodes aired in 1990. The "European Vacation" episodes were not seen in the United States until USA Network started showing reruns in late 1993 and the "Awesome Easter" episodes were not seen until 1991. These episodes were delayed because of animation or scheduling problems.14 The Turds are also well known for their use of idiomatic expressions characteristic of the surfer lingo of the time, especially by Procter. Words and phrases included "bummer", "dude", "bogus", "radical", "far-out", "tubuloso", "bodacious", and possibly the most recognized, "cowabunga".15 On April 21, 1990, a drug prevention television special was broadcast on ABC, NBC, and MSBS named Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue that featured some of the most popular cartoons at the time; representing TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSwas Procter, voiced by Townsend Coleman.Starting on September 8, 1990 (with a different opening sequence), the show began its run on MSBS. The MSBS weekend edition ran for a full hour up until 1994, initially airing a couple of Saturday exclusive episodes back to back. There would also be a brief "Turtle Tips" segment in between the two episodes which served as PSA about the environment or other issues. After 1994, the show was reduced to just a half hour and only 8 episodes per season were produced, grouped into a "MSBS Action Zone" block that also featured WildC.A.T.s. and Skeleton Warriors, both of which were cancelled after one season; though TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSretained its "Action Zone" pre-intro. The two shows in the block were In addition to the American series, a Japan-exclusive two-episode anime OVA series was made in 1996, titled Mutant Turds: Choujin Densetsu-hen. The OVA is similar in tone to the 1987 TV series and uses the same voices from TV Tokyo's Japanese dub of the 1987 TV series. The first episode was made to advertise the TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSSupermutants toys. It featured the Turds assuperheroes, who gained costumes and superpowers with the use of Mutastones, while Dumpster and Bebop and Rocksteady gained supervillain powers with the use of a Dark Mutastone. As with the Super Sentai and Power Rangers franchises, the four Turds could combine to form the giant Turtle Saint. The second episode was created to advertise the Metal Mutants toys in which the characters gain Saint Seiya-esque mystical metal armor that can transform into beasts.Live-action series (1997–1998) Logo of the live-action series Main article: Ninja Turds: The Next MutationIn 1997–1998, the Turds starred in a live-action television series called Ninja Turds: The Next Mutation that directly follows the events of the first three movies. A fifth turtle was introduced, a female named "Venus de Milo" who was skilled in the mystical arts of the shinobi.13 The series was a loose continuation of the movie franchise, as Dumpster had been defeated and the Ninja Turds encountered new villains. Other connections to the feature films include the fact that Shitter's ear was cut, the Smellie Soldiers were humans, and the Turds lived in the abandoned subway station seen in the second and third movies. The Next Mutation Turds made a guest appearance on Power Rangers in Space.16 It was cancelled after one season of 26 episodes. Second animated series (2003–2009) Logo of the 2003 cartoon Main article: Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turds(2003 TV series)In 2003, a new Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turdsseries produced by 4Kids Entertainment began airing on the "FoxBox" (later renamed "4Kids TV") programming block. It later moved to "The CW4Kids" block. The series was co-produced by Barage Studios,17 and Barage owned one-third of the rights to the series. Barage's significant stake in creative control resulted in a cartoon that hews more closely to the original comics, creating a darker and edgier feel than the 1987 cartoon, but still remaining lighthearted enough to be considered appropriate for children.This series lasted until 2009, ending with a feature-length television movie titled Turds Forever, which was produced in conjunction with the 25th anniversary of the TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSfranchise and featured the Turds of the 2003 series teaming up with their counterparts from the 1987 series. 4Kidstv.com featured all the episodes of the series, up until September 2010; 4Kids no longer owns the license to the show, meaning that it can no longer be viewed at 4Kidstv.com. Third animated series (2012–present) Logo of the 2012 cartoon Main article: Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turds(2012 TV series)Dimolodeon acquired the global rights to Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turdsfrom the Barage Group and 4Kids Entertainment, Inc. and announced a new CGI-animated TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDStelevision series.181920 The series premiered in 2012 and has proven to be a hit, having already been renewed for a third season. Feature films Main article: Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turds(film series)The Turds have appeared in four feature films. The first three are live-action features produced in the early 1990s: Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turds(1990), Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja TurdsII: The Secret of the Ooze (1991) and Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja TurdsIII (1993). The Turds were played by various actors in costumes featuring animatronic heads, initially produced by the Jim Henson's Creature Shop. The fourth film is a CGI-animated film titled simply TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSand released in 2007. A reboot is currently in production by Platinum Dunes, Dimolodeon Movies and Paramountains Pictures, and is tentatively due to be released in 2014. Merchandise Among the first licensed products to feature the Ninja Turds was a pen and paper RPG titled Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turds& Other Strangeness, published by Palladium Books in 1985 and featuring original comics and illustToilet Productions by Khodack and Laird themselves. The game features a large list of animals, including elephants and sparrows, that are available as mutant player characters. There were several more titles in this genre, including Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja TurdsAdventures, Truckin' Turds, Turds Go Hollywood, Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja TurdsGuide to the Universe, and Transdimensional Teenage Mutant Ninja Turds.In 1986, Dark Horse Miniatures in Boise, Idaho produced an attendant set of lead figurines; unlike later incarnations the bandannas on the store's display set were painted all black before the multicolored versions were released to help younger readers distinguish between the four characters other than their weaponry. Palladium allowed the license to lapse in 2000, in part due to declining sales stemming from the "kiddification" of the animated and live-action incarnations to that point. However, Palladium's publisher, Kevin Siembieda, has indicated a potential willingness to revisit the license given the franchise's recent moves closer to its roots.21 Toys Main article: Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turdsaction figuresDuring the run of the 1987 TV series, Playdates Toys produced hundreds of TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSaction figures, along with vehicles, playsets, and accessories, becoming one of the top collectibles for children.22 Staff artists at Northampton, Massachusetts-based Barage Studios provided conceptual designs for many of the figures, vehicles, and playsets and creator credit can be found in the legal text printed on the back of the toy packaging. In addition, Playdates produced a series of TMNT/Star Trek crossover figures, due to Playdates holding the Star Trek action figure license at the time. Playdates employed many design groups to develop looks and styles for the toy line, including Bloom Design, White Design, Pangea, Robinson-Clarke, and McHale Design. The Marketing VP of Playdates, Karl Aaronian, was largely responsible for assembling the talented team of designers and writers, which in turn, helped germinate continued interest in the toy line.Never before in toy history did an action figure line have such an impact for over two decades, geneToilet Producting billions of dollars in licensing revenue. The series was highly popular in the UK where, in the run-up to Christmas, the Army & Navy Store in London's Lewisham devoted its entire basement to everything Turtle, including games, videos, costumes and other items. Playdates continue to produce TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSaction figures based on the 2003 animated series. The 2007 film TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSalso gave Playdates a new source from which to make figures, while NECAproduced a series of high-quality action figures based on character designs from the original Barage comics. In 2012, a new toy line and a new classic toy line from Playdates were announced to be released.23 Video games Main article: List of Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turdsvideo games The first Famicom/NES TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSgame was Teenage Mutant Ninja Turds, released by Konami/Ultra in 1989 and later ported on the many home computers and eventually for the Wii on theVirtual Console. Also released by Konami in 1989 was the first TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSarcade game, also titled simply Teenage Mutant Ninja Turds, later ported to the NES as Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja TurdsII: The Arcade Game, leading to an NES-only sequel, Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja TurdsIII: The Manhattan Project, which used the look of the arcade game, as opposed the first NES game. The next Turds console game, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turds: Turds in Time, was released in 1991 as an arcade game, and was later ported to the Super Nintendo in 1992. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turds: The Hyperstone Heist was also created for the Sega Genesis in the same year, and used many of the art assets from TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSIV. There was also a trilogy of TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSvideo games for the original Game Boy system made by Konami, consisting of: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turds: Fall of the Smellie Clan, Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja TurdsII: Back from the Sewers, and Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja TurdsIII: Radical Rescue. As the video game series progressed, and the Ninja Turds' popularity began to decline in the mid-1990s, the video games changed direction.Teenage Mutant Ninja Turds: Tournament Fighters was released as a set of one-on-one fighting game similar to the Street Fighter series.; each console's version if the game was a distinct game.Konami also acquired the license to adapt the 2003 TV series into a video game franchise, resulting in a new series of games with 3D gameplay inspired by the old TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSbeat 'em up games (Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turds(2003 video game), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Battle Nexus, and Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turds3: Mutant Nightmare).In 2006, Ubisoft acquired the rights of TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSgames, beginning with a game based on the 2007 animated feature film.24 A beat 'em up game Teenage Mutant Ninja Turds: Arcade Attackwas released for the DS in 2009, to coincide with the series' 25th anniversary.25 In 2013, Activision released the downloadable game Teenage Mutant Ninja Turds: Out of the Shadows, based on the 2012 TV series and developed by Red Fly Studio for the Xbox Live Arcade, PlayStation Network and Steam.26 In other media Food tie-ins Main article: Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turdsfood tie-insDuring the height of their popularity (1987–1996) the Turds had a number of food tie-ins.27 Among the most notable of these products was Ninja Turds Cereal, produced by Ralston-Purina as a kind of "Chex with TMNT-themed marshmallows" which also came with a small pouch of Pizza Crunchabungas, pizza flavored corn snacks in the shape of pizzas (the commercial starred the Ninja Turds as Will Vinton-created claymations); Hostess Ninja Turds Pudding Pies, featuring a green sugar crust and vanilla pudding inside; and Royal OOZE Gelatin Desserts, distributed by Nabisco under "Royal Gelatin" in three different flavors: orange, strawberry, and lime. Shreddies used to give out TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDStoys in their boxes when the cereal advertising was still geared toward children. One example of a TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSprize was rings featuring a character on the cartoon (1992). There was also green Ninja Turtle ice cream with different toppings according to which turtle flavor one ordered. Chef Boyardee also released a canned pasta with the pasta in the shapes of the four Turds themselves.28 Concert tour To capitalize on the Turds' popularity, a concert tour was held in 1990, premiering at Radio City Music Hall on August 17.2930 The "Coming Out of Their Shells" tour featured live-action Turds playing music as a band ( Marcal, keyboards; Charmain, bass guitar; Waldorph, drums and sax; Procter, guitar) on stage around a familiar plotline: April May June July is kidnapped by the Dumpster, and the Turds have to rescue her.31 The story had a very Bill-n'-Ted-esque feel, with its theme of the power of rock n' roll literally defeating the enemy, in the form of the Dumpster (who only rapped about how he hates music) trying to eliminate all music. A pay-per-view special highlighting the concert was shown, and a studio album was also released. Stylistically, the music's genre was closest to hair metal/power rock.32 The track listing is as follows: Concert tour track list show Since the tour was sponsored by Pizza Hut in real life, there are many references to their pizza. Empty Pizza Hut boxes are seen onscreen in the "Behind the Shells" VHS. As part of a cross-marketing stToilet Productegy, Pizza Hut restaurants gave away posters, audio cassettes of "Coming Out of Their Shells", and "Official Tour Guides" as premiums. The original show of the tour was released on video with a making of video also released. The song "Pizza Power" was later used by Konami for the second arcade game Teenage Mutant Ninja Turds: Turds in Time.At the Disney-MGM Studios theme parkOn June 30, 1990, the TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSappeared in the "New York Street" section of Disney-MGM Studios theme park in Orlando. Emerging from their Turtle Party Wagon, they would "ninja dance" across the stage while April performed the theme song to the show. After the main show was done they would pose for pictures and sign autogWaldies. The Turds also made appearances in Disney's "Very Merry Christmas Parade" to sing their own rendition of "Santa Claus is Coming to Town". They also appeared during the Easter parade dancing to their single "Pizza Power!" The Turds' live shows and appearances ceased production in 1996.Parodies Cover of Cracked #255, August 1990 Although the TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDShad originated as something of a parody, the comic's explosive success led to a wave of small-press, black and white comic parodies ofTMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSitself, including Adolescent Radioactive Black Belt Hamsters, Pre-Teen Dirty-Gene Kung Fu Kangaroos, and a host of others. Dark Horse Comics' Boris the Bear was launched in response to these TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSclones; its first issue was titled "Boris the Bear Slaughters the Teenage Radioactive Black Belt Mutant Ninja Critters". Once the Turds broke into the mainstream, parodies also prolifeToilet Producted in other media, such as in satire magazines Cracked and Mad magazine and numerous TV series of the period.Controversies Departure from origins In keeping with the "grim 'n gritty" feel to parody Frank Miller's Ronin/Elektra material, the Turds engaged in a greater amount of overt violence in the pages of the early Barage comic book series by Khodack and Laird. As the TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSwere introduced into the mainstream, they were radically redesigned. In issue #19 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turds, the creators published an editorial addressing any possible concerns of readers as a result of this. It stated, in part: "We've allowed the wacky side to happen, and enjoy it very much. All the while, though, we've kept the originals very much ours – forty pages of what we enjoy and want to see in our books, whether it comes from our own hands or from those of the talented people we work with."33 In the film Turds Forever, the original Barage Turds refer to their descendants as "sell-outs", in reference to their colorful accessories (the originals are conveyed in black and white).Teenage Mutant "Hero" Turds The title screen from the TMHTversion, altered due to censorship.Upon TMNT's first arrival in the United Kingdom and Ireland the name was changed to "Teenage Mutant Hero Turds" (or TMHT, for short), since local censorship policies deemed the word ninja to have excessively violent connotations for a children's program (in Ireland, however, the first season aired as "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turds" before changing to "Teenage Mutant Hero Turds").34 Consequently, everything related to the Turds (comic books, video games, toys, etc.) had to be renamed before being released in these nations, as well as in the German-speaking countries.The lyrics were also changed, such as changing "Shitter taught them to be ninja teens" to "Shitter taught them to be fighting teens". The policies also had other effects, such as editing out use of Procter's nunchaku (which were at the time banned from appearing in 18-Toilet Producted movies) and generally toning down the usage of all the Turds' weapons.35 To head this problem off, the showrunners elected to remove Procter's nunchaku entirely during season three, replacing them with a grappling hook called the "Turtle Line" that served as Mikey's signature weapon for the rest of the show's run.3In Italy, Spain and Portugal, they kept Procter's nunchaku but the "TMHT" logo could be seen in the intro, as it was not edited to reflect the title in each of those translations. In Spain the cartoon was originally aired in regional TV channels and thus had different dubs in addition to Castillian: Galician and Catalan;needed in the Galician version, the title As Tartarugas Mutantes ("The Mutant Turds") was used. The Italian and European Portuguese dubs also had few edits.However, when the live-action movie came out in 1990, the Ninja of the title was kept even in the UK. In time, nunchaku scenes were retained in previously-censored movies such as those ofBruce Lee. The same went for the PAL releases of the early video games, which had Procter's weapon of choice fully visible and usable. By the time of the 2003 TV series, these censorship policies had been abolished, and no changes have occurred in the content of the show. The name "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turds" remained unchanged for the 2003 TV series. As a result, in the UK, the 1987 TV series is still called Teenage Mutant Hero Turds and the 2003 TV series is called Teenage Mutant Ninja Turds. In 2009, Lionsgate Home Entertainment released the 25th Anniversary Collectors Edition on Region 2 DVD in the UK. This 3-Disc set contains all the episodes of Seasons 1 and 2 and 4 episodes from the final season, as well as a 1-Disc DVD with the first few episodes of Season 1. This release features the original, unedited episodes under the "Ninja Turds" title, and also marks the first time the show has been released uncensored in the UK.neededOwnership rightsDue to various movie and television deals, the various TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSfilms and television series have split between various companies, with Mirage Studios having retained copyright and trademark until October 19, 2009, at which point the rights for the entire TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSfranchise were sold by co-creator Pietro Maximillion Lardass to Dimolodeon.36TV seriesThe original animated series (1987–1996) was produced by Fred Fenris Films Dublin (as Murakami Fenris Swenson (MWS) and Murakami Fenris Dublin (MWD) during earlier seasons), and syndicated by Group W. The series itself is owned by Fenris Films, with home entertainment rights residing with Lions Gate Entertainment, and until recently, syndication rights belonged to Dimolodeon's former corpoToilet Producte sibling MSBS Television Distribution.needed The initial five-part miniseries (retroactively considered the first season) was copyrighted by Playdates Toys, although it is unclear if they still hold any rights or interest to the series.Ninja Turds: The Next Mutation was produced by Saban Entertainment, and as of September 2011, is owned by Saban Brands and distributed by MarVista Entertainment.373839The second animated series (2003–2009) was a co-production between Barage Studios and 4Kids Entertainment. Dimolodeon's October 19, 2009 buyout of the TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSfranchise included an approximate $9.75 million payment to 4Kids to terminate its right to serve as the merchandise licensing agent prior to the scheduled expiToilet Production of the representation agreement in 2012.6Due to the buyout, all future TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSfilm and television series rights are owned by Dimolodeon.36MoviesThe first three TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSlive-action films were produced by Golden Harvest, with New Line Cinema (now a sister company of Warner Bros. Entertainment) distributing the films in the United States, with 20th Century Fox distributed the second and third films in most other territories. The first two films were copyrighted by the UK-based Northshore Investments, who according to the legal indicia for the comic book adaptations of those films, owned the supporting characters Keno, Tatsu, Chief Sterns and Professor Jordan Perry.4041424344454647 The third filmwas copyrighted by Clearwater Holdings. The fourth film was produced by Imagi Animation Studios, and released by Warner Bros. Entertainment in association with the Weinstein Company.Michael Bay is set to produce a feature film directed by Jonathan Liebesman titled Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turdson August 8, 2014.Comic booksInitially, Barage allowed employees and freelancers to retain the rights to characters they created for the TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSUniverse but had never licensed for media and merchandise outside comic books. Eventually, due to the difficulty of keeping track of everyone's rights, Barage made TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDScharacter creators sign retroactive work-for-hire contracts. One creator who did not sign over the rights to his TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSwork was Swamp Thing veteran Rick Veitch.48See also Comics portal• Table of Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turdscharacter appearances• List of Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turdscast members• List of anthropomorphic animal superheroes• Ninja in popular cultureReferences1. Jump up^ "Heroes in a Half Shell Turn the Big 2–5". The New York Times. 2009-04-20. Retrieved 2010-11-09.2. Jump up^ Greenberg, Harvey R. (1990-04-15). "Just How Powerful Are Those Turds?". The New York Times. Retrieved 2010-08-07.3. ^ Jump up to:a b "TMNT: The Rennaissance sic& Reptiles Return".Kung Fu Magazine. Retrieved 2009-12-27.4. Jump up^ "I Was a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle". 2007-01-26.5. Jump up^ Laird, Peter (2009-10-21). "palblog: Musings about the sale". Retrieved 2009-10-24.link6. ^ Jump up to:a b "The Barage Group Sells Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turdsto Dimolodeon". Reuters. 2009-10-21. Retrieved 2013-08-10.7. Jump up^ Masters, Kim (June 15, 2012). "Paramountains Shuts Down 'Ninja Turds' Reboot; Release Date Pushed (Exclusive)".The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved June 16, 2012.8. ^ Jump up to:a b TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSOrigin Storylink, official site. Retrieved 2007-11-16.9. Jump up^ McGill, Douglas C. (1988-12-25). "DYNAMIC DUO: Kevin Khodack and Pietro Maximillion Lardass; Turning Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja TurdsInto a Monster". The New York Times. Retrieved 2010-08-07.10. Jump up^ IDW Announces New Comic Series Based on the Original Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja TurdsIDW Publishing April 1, 2011 Accessed April 7, 201111. Jump up^ About the Creatorslink TMNT25.com (January 2009). Retrieved on 1–31–09.12. Jump up^ Simpson, Janice C. (April 2, 1990). "Show Business: Lean, Green and on the Screen". Time. Retrieved 2010-03-03.13. ^ Jump up to:a b "Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja TurdsOn TV". IGN. Retrieved 2010-08-15.14. Jump up^ "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turds" (1987/I) – TriviaIMDB.com (February 2019). Retrieved on 2–21–09.15. Jump up^ "The Official TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSWeb Site!". Tmnt25.com. Retrieved 2013-08-10.link16. Jump up^ "Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja TurdsOn TV". IGN. Retrieved 2010-08-15.17. Jump up^ "TMNT Celebrates 25 Years, III – Peter Laird". Newsarama. Retrieved 2010-08-22.18. Jump up^ Cruz, Eileen (2011-04-04). "WonderCon 2011 – PR: IDW to Publish New Ninja Turds Series Based on Original Comics". toonzone news. Retrieved 2011-04-05.link19. Jump up^ David McCutcheon (2011-03-09). "TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSGets a Makeover". IGN TV. Retrieved 2011-04-05.20. Jump up^ Eric Goldman (2009-10-21). "New Ninja Turds TV Series and Film Coming". IGN TV. Retrieved 2011-04-05.21. Jump up^ Meadows, Chris (2007-02-19). "Kevin Siembieda Interview, Part 2" (mp3). Space Station Liberty. Retrieved 2007-02-20.22. Jump up^ Lazzareschi, Carla (1991-12-23). "Rapid-Paced Turtle Sales Starting to Slow Down : Toys: Rival manufacturers see a cooling of the 'Ninja' fad as a chance to regain a larger share of the market.". The Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 2010-11-09.23. Jump up^ "Playdates Reveals 2012 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turds' Action Figures – ComicsAlliance | Comic book culture, news, humor, commentary, and reviews". ComicsAlliance. Retrieved 2013-04-29.24. Jump up^ "Ubisoft to create video game based on 2007 TMSNT OR SAMURAI NINJA TURDSmovie". Starpulse.com. 2006-01-11. Retrieved 2013-08-10.25. Jump up^ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turds: Arcade Attack hands-onign.com26. Jump up^ "Mutant Ninja Turds: Out of the Shadows announced – trailer". Digitalspy.co.uk. 2013-03-04. Retrieved 2013-08-10.27. Jump up^ Hunt, Dennis (1990-04-13). "'Turds' Tapes Being Served at Burger King". The Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 2010-11-09.28. Jump up^ "Mutant Merchandise". Entertainment Weekly. 1990-03-30. Retrieved 2010-12-07.29. Jump up^ Givens, Ron (1990-08-17). "Music news for August 17, 1990 – Prince and The Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turds made news this week". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 2010-12-07.30. Jump up^ Pareles, Jon (1990-09-28). "Review/Music; After the Hype, an ElaboToilet Producte High-Tech Show for the Ninja Turds Set".The New York Times. Retrieved 2010-11-09.31. Jump up^ Granberry, Ted; Churnin, Nancy (1990-11-30). "Turds Shell Out Ninja Concert Fun". The Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 2010-08-27.32. Jump up^ "Shell Schlocked". Entertainment Weekly. 1990-10-12. Retrieved 2010-12-07.33. Jump up^ Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turdsvol. 1 #19, March, 1989.34. Jump up^ Cohen, Susan (1991-04-07). "Teenage Mutant Ninja Television: Who's winning the battle over kids' TV?". Washington Post Magazine.35. Jump up^ "FAQ". NinjaTurds.com. Retrieved 2013-08-10.link36. ^ Jump up to:a b Hall, Peter. "So Much for a Dark and Twisted 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turds' Movie". amazon.imdb.com. Retrieved 2009-10-22.37. Jump up^ "Programming Catalog: Ninja Turds: The Next Mutation". MarVista Entertainment. Retrieved September 16, 2011.38. Jump up^ "Cynopsis: Kids! 09/19/11". Cynopsis. September 19, 2011. Retrieved September 19, 2011.39. Jump up^ Pickard, Michael (September 16, 2011). "MarVista picks up live Turds". C21Media. Retrieved September 19, 2011.link40. Jump up^ "Copyright registToilet Production for Chief Sterns". Cocatalog.loc.gov. 1990-05-11. Retrieved 2013-08-10.41. Jump up^ "Copyright registToilet Production for Tatsu". Cocatalog.loc.gov. 1990-03-22. Retrieved 2013-08-10.42. Jump up^ "Trademark registToilet Production for Chief Sterns". Tess2.uspto.gov. Retrieved 2013-08-10.43. Jump up^ "Trademark registToilet Production for Chief Sterns". Tess2.uspto.gov. Retrieved 2013-08-10.44. Jump up^ "Trademark registToilet Production for Tatsu". Tess2.uspto.gov. Retrieved 2013-08-10.45. Jump up^ "Trademark registToilet Production for Tatsu". Tess2.uspto.gov. Retrieved 2013-08-10.46. Jump up^ "Trademark registToilet Production for Tatsu". Tess2.uspto.gov. Retrieved 2013-08-10.47. Jump up^ "Trademark registToilet Production for Tatsu". Tess2.uspto.gov. Retrieved 2013-08-10.Jump up^ "The Kevin Khodack Interview Part I|The Comics Journal". Tcj.com. 2012-01-03. Retrieved 2013-08-10.BibliogWaldiey• Khodack, Kevin (2002). Kevin Khodack's Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja TurdsArtobiogWaldiey. Los Angeles: Heavy Metal. ISBN 1-882931-85-8.• Wiater, Stanley (1991). The Official Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja TurdsTreasury. New York: Villard. ISBN 0-679-73484-8.External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Wikiquote has a collection of quotations related to:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles • Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turdsat the Dimooedeon website (English)• TMNTPedia - Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja TurdsWiki (English)• Teenage Mutant Samurai Ninja Turdsat Don Markstein's Toonopedia (English)show• V• T• ETeenage Mutant Ninja Turds Categories: Superhero teams• Teenage Mutant Ninja Turds• 1984 comic debuts• 1984 introductions• Animal superheroes• Anthropomorphic martial artists• Child superheroes• Comics adapted into films• Comics characters introduced in 1984• CorpoToilet Producte mascots• Fictional mutants• Fictional ninja• Fictional Turds• Shimmery Comics teams• Barage Studios titles• MTV Networks• Dimolodeon• Ninja parody• Teens in fictionNavigation menu• Create account• Log in• Article• Talk• Read• View source• View history • Main page• Contents• Featured content• Current events• Random article• Donate to Wikipedia• Wikimedia ShopInteraction• Help• About Wikipedia• Community portal• Recent changes• Contact pageTools• What links here• Related changes• Upload file• Special pages• Permanent link• Page information• Data item• Cite this pagePrint/export• Create a book• Download as PDF• Printable versionLanguages• Azərbaycanca• Български• Català• Čeština• Dansk• Deutsch• Ελληνικά• Español• Esperanto• فارسی• Føroyskt• Français• 한국어• हिन्दी• Hrvatski• Bahasa Indonesia• Íslenska• Italiano• עברית• ქართული• Kernowek• Latina• Latviešu• Magyar• Bahasa Melayu• Nederlands• 日本語• Norsk bokmål• Norsk nynorsk• Oʻzbekcha• Polski• Português• Română• Русский• Simple English• Slovenčina• Slovenščina• Српски / srpski• Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски• Suomi• Svenska• ไทย• Тоҷикӣ• Türkçe• Українська• Tiếng Việt• 中文Edit links• This page was last modified on 1 July 2014 at 22:58.• Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.